1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive device that rotates a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is known as a medium used as a storage device in a computer. In a hard disk drive, a magnetic recording disk on which recording tracks are formed is rotated at high speed by a brushless motor. A magnetic head is placed against the surface of the magnetic recording disk with a slight distance in between for the purpose of reading/writing magnetic data contained in the recording tracks.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-198555, the prior brushless motor has a laminated core as a part of the stator, the core over which wire coils are wound. It is known that this laminated core is formed by laminating a plurality of magnetic steel sheets.